Distant Longing
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: -One Shot- When Sailor Neptune can’t bear the loneliness anymore, she reaches out for company. Who will answer her call?


Distant Longing

Summary: Base don the info Haruka gives in the Manga version of Sailor Moon. The Outers protect our Solar System from their respective planets... each living in solitude...

When Sailor Neptune can't bear the loneliness anymore, she reaches out for company. Who will answer her call?

---

She stood, gazing, as always on the balcony of her tower. A tower that was build on a chunk of earth, floating over the endless oceans of the planet Neptune. She sighed and flipped her aqua coloured curls over her shoulders.

She paced back and forth over her balcony... _guarding. _Not a soul in sight, not a person to talk to. _I wonder if I remember the sound of my own voice_, she thought bitterly, refusing to speak to try. Bitterly she remembered the day the queen of the moon had come to her to tell her she was chosen... She was only a child back then... unknowing...

One day she and her parents were invited to a Grand Ball at the castle on the Moon. She remembered her parents making a great deal out of it, it was the greatest honour one could receive. To her it was a drag... All these uptight people all the _nobility _she felt so alone and out of place, like she always felt.

Once the guard introduced their arrival to the queen, the moon Queen herself seperated them from the rest of the people. She led the three of them to a smaller room, some sort of office. Once inside, the queen started talking to her parents... everything she said was to incomprehensible for a young girl like her, so she took the libery to look around the room, admiring the many paintings that adorned the walls.

At one point the queen knelt down in front of her, telling her she was chosen to be one of the sailor senshi... guardian of the solar system... She explained that she... and three others were chosen to protect the the outer solar system from invaders from far away... She would be given the protection from the planet Neptune... granting her powers and control over the seas and oceans. She didn't understand much then, but she had always loved the sea. When the queen told her she would live in solitude, she didn't mind, she never had any friends anyway.

When their little talk was over, the queen led the trio back to the ball room, instructing her to stand besides three other girls, all her age, give or take a few years. She looked at the three of them, receiving the same curiousity from them... all she remembers from seeing them was a pair of gray eyes locking with hers... sending a tingle up her spine...

The Queen had anounced that she had found her 'Outer Senshi' and that their training would begin the very next day. Then, she and the other three girls were lead to seperate rooms...

She sighed when she pushed the memory aside... She never saw her parents again after their goodbyes... she had never seen the three girls after that evening as well... and once she was stationed on this planet... She never saw a single soul... exept for the man who delivered her monthly rations.

Oh God, how she longed to just talk to someone. She glanced at the big screen in the control room. It was used to scan space around her world, but also for communication... but only in times of danger... should she... what if some sort of alert was set once she called out to the others... She took her chance.

--

She nervously tapped some buttons, to open a communications link and called out to who ever would answer her calls. After a few minutes later, she was anwered with a static screen and a husky voice sounded from the speakers.

"This is Sailor Uranus speaking, what is the nature of your call?"

In her nervousness, she started stammering "I... I think this is broken... All I have is static on my screen" She twisted her curls around her fingers and nervously tapped her foot.

"I know" came the easy answer, "I had the same problem with Pluto last month and I still have to find the cause of all this... I can see you perfectly well though"

Neptune quickly fixed her pose and stood straight.

"At ease soldier" came from the speakers, followed by a chuckle. Suddenly she person on the otherside grew more serious "Why did you call? Do you sense something?"

Neptune's eyes widened a bit and once more she started fidgetting and stammering. "N-no..." _God damn_, she thought, _get a hold of yourself_ "I just wanted to chat..." she let out carefully.

There was a silence which made her uncomfortable before Uranus spoke again "The communication device should not be used for that" she stated clearly, yet she did not break the link.

"I know" the Ocean Senshi stated, shifting from one foot to the other "I-I just wanted to talk... I feel so alone..."

"You knew what you were getting into, before you accepted..." came the answer.

"I know" Neptune answered, pacing around frustrated "But we were children... I never knew it would be _this_ hard"

She faced the screen again, being once more greeted with static and silence. The Senshi on the other side sighed "I know... it is hard... but it's our duty, we can't turn back"

"I know" the Neptunian answered, "but we can still talk... can't we? Only a bit?"

"What do you want to now?"

Neptune thought about it tapping her finger to her lips "What's Uranus like?"

"Windy" came the curt answer and Neptune chuckled at that...

--

Weeks went by and Neptune and Uranus still talked on regular basis. Uranus had even managed to fix the bug on her viewing screen, allowing the Ocean Senshi to see her for the first time.

"_Are you there?" Neptune asked once the light on her __control board indicated that their link was open. She got the usual static screen but had the impresion that she was looking at a very unclear control room, sure that it was not the reflection of her own. "Uranus"_

"_Just a second" came a muffled voice. Neptune did so and saw how the screen got a bit clearer. Then a figured came up from under the control board wearing a similair Sailor Fuku as her own, only the colours were different. The figure tapped some keys and the screen was as clear as if she would be standing right here._

"_How's that?" Uranus asked while she looked up. Neptune gasped when their eyes locked for the first time. It was her, the girl from the ball... she remembered those grey eyes very clearly. She stood amazed of the beauty of the figure on her screen... the silvery eyes were matched with a short patch of wavy silvery locks, almost white as snow. Some playfull locks framed her face perfectly and from what she could see the hair in the back almost reached the base of the woman's neck._

_She hardly could tell from a viewing screen but she noticed that the woman was tall, very tall and..._

"_What no good? The image distorted?" The Wind Senshi asked while gazing at the buttons in front of her_

"_The image looks fine" Neptune uttered making the silver haired woman look up again. Uranus scratched the back of her head "That ugly, huh?" she asked with a side smile making the Neptunian giggle._

Neptune really enjoyed their little sessions together... And so must Uranus, otherwise she wouldn't be calling back every time. She wished to be able to meet the tall woman in person, she wished for... for so many things that were impossible. She had finally admitted to herself that she liked the white haired woman... she might even... love her... but those were feelings she had to supress, had to hide...

She was once more talking to her friend, admiring the view on the screen with a dreamy expression while the woman was talking about wind velocities on Uranus. Neptune wasn't really listening to the ranting but imagined what things would look like when they were together. What she would do when... Her train of thoughts suddendly stopped and her head jerked in the direction of her balcony a motion that Uranus didn't miss. "What's wrong?"

"I sense something..." Neptune stated and started punching some keys. A smaller screen in the middle of her control board showed something approaching her planet, _fast._

She didn't notice how Uranus suddenly straightened up "I sense it to" the Wind Senshi suddenly said, looking very serious.

--

The wind Senshi stared at the image infront of her, watched how Neptune was working her keyboard, when a dreadful sensation crept up her spine. The winds on her icy planet became very restless, meaning, something was coming.

The Aqua-haired Senshi vanished from her screen and she heard her yell "Oh my God" most likely from her balcony. Never had the Wind Senshi been so scared, never had she felt so helpless... Neptune was in big trouble and she was so far... to far...

The Ocean Senshi came back to the screen facing Uranus... "They're coming" she said, unable to control some tears that were escaping "I don't think I can take them..." she choked "But I'll take out as many as I can" she said more determent "Before they reach you" more tears flowed from her eyes and Uranus grabbed the screen in both hands, wishig she could hold the trembling girl. "Neptune..."

"I'm sorry..." the Ocean Senshi wiped some tears away "I... I love you... I wish... I wish we could be together..."

Uranus felt her heart skip a beat. She too longed for her fellow Senshi and when hearing those feelings were returned, she felt like breaking down, but held her posture "I love you too... I wish... I could brush your lips with mine... only once..."

"I have to go..." Neptune choked "Maybe... no, certainly... in a next life..." she said before vanishing from the screen once more.

Uranus stood frozen, still holding the screen. She heard the undistinct sounds of battle before the screen went black and all sounds were gone. She blinked, gasping desperatly for air "Neptune?... NEPTUNE!"

She rushed towards her balcony and stared to the bright blue 'star' in the distance... a star that soon lost it's briliance. The Wind Senshi straightened up, knowing she was next. She ran back inside and punched some buttons, voicing a distress call. She tapped some more buttons to send the repeating warning to all the other planets and the moon, warning them, for the danger that was coming. She sighed relieved when the screen showed it was running properly.

Her relieve quickly faded shen she looked over her shoulder and looked into the blood-red eyes of a vile monster. She grabbed her Space Sword and lurched toward it, vowing to take out as many that she could, even if it was only to avenge her beloved Neptune...

---

Sorry to my readers of Love or a career :( But I'm quite stuck on that one, you'll have to be a bit patient...


End file.
